


Time To Play

by lucymorningstar



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymorningstar/pseuds/lucymorningstar
Summary: Daniel has had a bad day and cheers himself up by playing with his favourite ‘toy’





	Time To Play

"The way I see it, _Jonathan_ , you have three choices." Daniel's voice was quiet and deadly as he held the gag to Jack's lips, fingers tight in his hair. "You can either accept the gag, you can use your safe word, or I force the gag in and punish you later. Now, which will it be?"

Jack whimpered and winced as Daniel’s fingers dug into his chin, his eyes sliding closed as he parted his lips, accepting the gag.

“Good boy,” Daniel praised, stepping behind Jack and adjusting the straps around his head, pulling hard on them and forcing the gag hard into Jack’s mouth, trapping the large red ball behind his teeth. A moan ripped from Jack's throat, his eyes widening as the gag was secured. “Ok?” Daniel asked, moving to stand in Jack’s eye line again, lifting his head up and kissing his cheek, grinning and running his fingers over the gag when Jack nodded. “Nearly done now, I promise.” He walked across the room to kneel down in front of their 'toy box' and pulled out a black leather body harness. He held it up to show to Jack as he slowly walked back towards him, grinning at the undisguised lust in Jack's eyes and the shiver that ran through him. "Yeah, that's right, you like this, don't you?" Daniel cooed, running his hands down Jack's chest, playing with the clamps on his nipples, his own cock growing harder at Jack's strangled moans. 

Daniel's face wrinkled in concentration as he fitted the tight harness around Jack's body, sucking unconsciously on his lower lip as he snapped the rings around Jack's hard cock, fingers trailing down the v of his legs to roll his balls, teasing him as the leather held him.

Jack's moans grew louder and Daniel bit down on his lip to stifle a groan of his own, arousal trembling his fingers, palms damp as he blotted them on his t-shirt. "Fuck!" He muttered as he pulled the harness around Jack's torso, fastening it snugly then stepping back to admire his handiwork. "Very nice," he nodded. "But there's something missing…" A thoughtful frown creased his forehead as he slowly walked around Jack, one finger tracing the leather, tremors wracking Jack's bound frame at the contact. "Of course," Daniel chuckled and made his way over to the bedside locker, pulled out the vibrator and, without letting Jack see what he had, crossed back over the room to stand behind him, one hand resting lightly on his hip. "Ready?" He asked softly, feeling Jack's attempts to relax. Nodding as best as he could, Jack grunted, telling Daniel to proceed. “Good boy,” Daniel praised him, gently working the tip of the vibrator into Jack’s ass, rocking it in and out until he felt the resistance fade. Pressing his hand against the base, he thrust it in fully in one hard motion, flicking it on and stepping back to watch Jack’s almost instantaneous reaction. 

Jack tensed, quivering as pleasure crashed through him, the muscles in his arms flexing against the ropes around his wrists and elbows. The spreader bar between his ankles shook, clanging against the floor, the taut rope from Jack’s wrists to the hook in the ceiling, humming as his struggles caused it to vibrate. A constant low-pitched moan came from behind the gag, his nostrils flaring as he panted for breath, thrusting back as best he could against his bonds.

Daniel moaned as he watched Jack, quickly stripping out of his clothes, fingers curling around his aching cock, pumping it slowly. His other hand stroked up his chest to find his tight nipples. He pinched one between thumb and forefinger, pulling and rolling it until he gasped, his knees growing weak as need rushed through him. Forcing his hands away, he crossed the room on shaky legs, grabbing one of the chairs and turning it around, sitting on it and watching Jack. Spreading his legs, Daniel started stroking his cock again, spreading the copious amounts of pre-come all around the head. 

“Jack,” he called softly, a moan in his voice. “Jack, look at me.” He waited until Jack obeyed, the tendons in his neck straining as he lifted his head. Their eyes met and Daniel felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as electricity crackled between them. “Watch me,” he whispered. “And when I come, so can you.” 

A whimper and the widening of Jack’s eyes was the only response Daniel got as he spread his legs, fist tightening around his cock, his other hand further down to play with his balls. Te room was silent other than two sets of ragged moans, both growing louder and more desperate as Daniel neared completion. His eyes slid closed, his head dropping back against the chair, hips thrusting into his touch as his fist lost its rhythm, strokes becoming fast and erratic, until he cried out wordlessly, jerking in the chair as his come coated his fist. 

He opened his eyes in time to see Jack shuddering where he stood, his eyes rolled back in his head, skin flushed a dark red as his own orgasm crashed through him, trembling hard before hanging limply against the ropes, come dripping thickly down his legs. 

Breathing heavily, Daniel pushed himself to his feet, clutching at the arms of the chair until his legs stopped shaking. Calmer, he deftly untied Jack, catching him as he pitched forward. He helped him over to the bed, lying down next to him, waiting for him to come out of his daze, whispering softly to him, running one finger down his cheek, helping him down. 

“Daniel?” He whispered hoarsely, leaning into the gentle touch. 

“Hey,” Daniel smiled, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Jack’s lips. “Welcome back.”

Jack hummed appreciatively then stretched out on the bed with a sigh, rolling his neck to work out the crick, another hum at the crack. “Wow.” He declared, grinning at Daniel. “That… That was… I… um… Than…” 

Daniel shook his head, pressing his finger over Jack’s lip, cutting him off. “No Jack, it’s me who should be thanking you. I know what you’re thinking and you didn’t do anything wrong, I promise. I just needed… I had a shit day and you… Just amazing… I…” He laughed self-deprecatingly. “Thank you,” he mumbled against his lips, pulling him closer and wrapping him in a tight embrace. “Thank you,” he whispered again


End file.
